1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for producing steam and/or hot liquids, and more particularly, a machine for making espresso and cappuccino coffee and other type drinks requiring selective delivery of steam and/or hot water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of espresso coffee machines have been marketed. Most of them require complex valving, are cumbersome to use, and expensive to manufacture. In many of these machines, valves must be actuated manually to control the rate of infusion of the coffee being prepared. Frequently these machines do not have provision for a separate steam outlet which is necessary for cappuccino preparation. Many of the machines that do provide separate steam outlets require substantial separation of the portion of the apparatus used to produce steam from that portion used to provide hot water.